The New Year's Party
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: This is a GohanVidel story enjoy. It is full of lemon. It is complete.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: The 5th story I have now I'm going to have as many as my cousin. I don't own DBZ. Said that early so I don't forget. I hope you like this. I worked really hard on it. I tried me best enjoy.**

**Third New Years After Buu**

**This is two years after Boo. The Z warriors are having a New Year party (at Roshi's as always). At this time Vegeta and Bulma have been married one year, and have a two-year-old daughter Bra (or in the edited anime as Bulla). Trunks is ten, Goten is nine, Gohan is twenty, Videl is the same as Gohan, Maron is four and as for the rest your guess is as good as mine. This is the biggest gathering they have had in a long time. **

**It is 11:00 o'clock. Krillin and 18 are outside in the back talking. Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten are in the living room. Gohan and Videl are in the front sitting by the ocean whispering to each other. Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, and Trunks are in the living room with Goku's family. Roshi is running around in a new shell. Turtle is out swimming. Boo and Hercule are spying on Videl and Gohan. Piccolo is sitting on the roof being moody as always. Chiaotzu is cooking. Dende is sitting with Mr. Popo in the front room. Korin is gambling with Oolong, Ox King, and Yajirobe with Puar fling over their heads. Yamcha is outside talking with Tien. Mr. Brief and Mama are with Bulma and Vegeta watching Bra and Maron. **

**At 11:30 everyone comes in and gets a party hat, noisemaker, and those old enough a glass of wine. (And yes even Piccolo and Vegeta get party hats. They didn't have a choose Bulma, and Chi Chi made them, but they are not very happy about it.) At ten seconds to New Years every one starts to count. At five seconds to everyone takes a drink of wine. (That is all old enough except Goten and Trunks steal a drink and gets hit on the heads by their mothers.) **

**At New Years on the dot the couples kiss. (That means Chi Chi and Goku, Bulma and Vegeta ((Amazing)), Krillin and 18, and the amazement of everyone mostly to Chi Chi's and Goku's and the fury of Hercule, Gohan and Vidal kiss, then Gohan says, "Um.. may I have your attention?" Everyone looks as Gohan gets down on one knee at says, "Vidal will you marry me?" He pulls out a huge diamond. Everyone is quite even the kids. **

**"Yes I will." Replies the stunned Vidal. A big cheer goes up. Chi Chi is in tears, Ox King is hugging poor Gohan (more like squishing the stuffing out of him), and Hercule is standing with his mouth open. When 12:30 comes around the mothers put the kids to bed and everyone goes outside. Piccolo says he's going home and takes off for the wilderness, soon followed by Tien and Chiaotzu, then Korin, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Yajirobe too. Everyone else is going to stay the night (Bulma brought tents).**

**Goku and Chi Chi share a tent. Vegeta, Bulma, and Bra share a tent. 18, Killin, and Maron share one. Goten and Trunks share a tent too. Ox King has a tent to himself. Vidal has a tent to herself, so does Gohan. Buu and Hercule share one. When Vidal thinks that everyone is asleep she tries to sneak into Gohan's tent, but is caught by 18.**

**"What are you doing?" 18 asks.**

**"Um..umm.." Is all the blushing Vidal can manage to say.**

**"You should wait till your honeymoon." 18 says smiling as Krillin comes out of the tent.**

**"Oh quit pestering her 18." Krillin says, then whispers in 18's ear, "if you don't recall we didn't wait that long." After Krillin and 18 saw Vidal go back to her tent they go back to bed.**

**Later that night Vidal tries again to sneak into Gohan's tent, but this time Goku is going inside to go to the bathroom. **

**"Whatca doing Vidal?" He asks unknowingly.**

**"I was umm.. uh.. going to the bathroom." She lies**

**"Oh ok go on then I'll wait." Goku says.**

**Vidal goes inside to the bathroom and thinks to herself, "Damn this is bad I've been caught two times already. If my father catches me he will throw a fit. Ok I'll try again in a half hour." Then she goes back to her tent.**

**A half hour later, she tries again this time she is caught by Goten and Trunks (who are trying to sneak get into Roshi's closet). Vidal more caught them then they did her.**

**"What are you two doing? She asks coldly.**

**"We were, we were, we were." Trunks mummers.**

**"You were going back to bed." Vidal answers as she heads back for her tent.**

**After she hears the boys snoring away she tries for Gohan's tent one last time. (It is now 3:30 in the morning.) This time she succeeds in getting into Gohan's tent. "Gohan are you awake?" she whispers.**

**"I haven't gone to sleep my love." He whispers back.**

**"So you heard every time I got caught?" She quietly giggles.**

**"Yep every time." He laughs.**

**Vidal leans over and kisses him. He wraps his arm around her and rolls over so that she is beneath him. He kisses her neck tenderly, lovingly. **

**Gohan whispers in her ear, "I want you. I need you. May I take you?"**

**She smiles and says, "Yes. It's been at least a month since the last time hasn't it? Is this tent sound proof?"**

**"No but it will be when I find the button." He says as he finds, and presses the button. Since she is already on her back he lies next to her and begins to kiss her neck. She moans at the feel of his warm lips on her flesh.**

**"Guess what?" He whispers in her ear.**

**"What love?" She whispers back.**

**"I got a new book that I think you will appreciate greatly." He tells her.**

**"What's it about?" She asks him.**

**"I rather show you then tell you." He tells her in a lustful voice.**

**"All right then my love, show me." She whispers lustfully.**

**"Gladly." He says. "I'll need your help to try it though." He started to pull her shirt off her when suddenly they hear 18 outside Videl's tent.**

**"Videl are you there? I want to talk to you." 18 tells the empty tent.**

**"She should go away when I don't answer." Videl tells Gohan as she starts kissing him again. (She was wrong.)**

**18 goes over to Gohan's tent and knocks on the fabric of the tent. "I know you're in there, so might as well let me in, unless of course you're already doing something." She tells the door to the tent.**

**Gohan gets up and lets her in while mumbling under his breath about already trying to do something.**

**"What did you say Gohan I didn't hear you." 18 says.**

**"Nothing." Gohan tells her while turning red.**

**"Videl will you come over to your tent with me please." 18 asks.**

**"Do I have to?" Asks an embarrassed Vidal.**

**"If you don't want me to wake up your father you do." 18 tells her shrewdly.**

**"Coming Coming." Videl tells her getting up quickly, going into her tent, and sitting down to wait for 18.**

**"Gohan, Krillin is going to come here he wants to talk to you." 18 tells him as she leaves.**

**(Now in Videl's tent.)**

**"What did you what to talk to me about 18?" Videl asks.**

**"I just want to ask you a few questions and give you a few tips." Says a smiling 18.**

**Videl lets out a sigh of relief. "That means you're not planning to tell anybody right?"**

**"Right. Now for my questions first."**

**"Ask away."**

**"Was that to be your first time having sex with him?"**

**"You're very open aren't you?"**

**"Suability isn't one of my strong points, so you should just be honest with me."**

**"Alright if you don't tell anyone."**

**"I won't."**

**"No that wasn't our first time, I've had him twice before."**

**"Videl your horrible you didn't even wait to be engaged. Don't worry I'm just kidding, me and Krillin didn't wait either."**

**"Ok next question please."**

**"How big is he?"**

**"18 !"**

**"Well for my tips I have to know how big he is."**

**"Umm he about this round" She make a circle with her hand. "That is when he isn't hard."**

**18's eyes go wide.**

**"And he is about this long." She again demonstrates with her hands.**

**"Man he is big!"**

**"That's what I thought every time I've had him."**

**"How bad did you bleed?"**

**"Kinda bad, but nothing serous."**

**"Ok. Have you ever had top?"**

**"No I don't know how to do top."**

**"You've been missing out then. Oh two more questions."**

**"Ok ask."**

**"Ok question one. Are you on birth control?"**

**"Yep night after our first and second time."**

**"Why that long, and that is not my second question."**

**"Our first and second was only about an hour apart."**

**"Oh I see. Now for my second question. Are you willing to share?"**

**"I don't mind if it is you and Krillin, but Gohan has to agree."**

**"I hoped that, well now to the tricks."**

**"Oh but not tonight ok.**

**"That's fine with me. If you can talk Gohan into it call me ok."**

**They spend the next twenty minutes talking about _"tricks"_.**

**A/N: Next chapter will be up as soon as I can which may be today or may be um later. Please review me.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two. I do not own DBZ. Enjoy. Love you all.**

**Chapter Two**

**(At the same time as the girls, but in Gohan tent.) **

**"Hey Gohan can I come in?" Asks Krillin at the tent door.**

**"Come on in Krillin." Gohan answers.**

**Krillin walks in and sit down by Gohan. "18 convinced me to come ask you a few question and give you some um tips." He tells him.**

**"Ok."**

**"Well first the question I guess." He pauses. "Is she on you know on birth control?"**

**"Yep. She doesn't want to get pregnant yet."**

**"Good. So I take it this wouldn't have been you first time right?"**

**"Right it would have been our third."**

** "Now the next one is kinda embarrassing, but 18 wants me to ask."**

**"Don't worry ask anything I've known you long enough that you can ask me anything."**

**"Will you share? 18 wants to have _it_ with me, her, Videl, and you."**

**Gohan eyes go huge. "You mean you don't mind doing that?"**

**"We've never actually done it before because I told her it had to be with someone I trusted. One day she asked about it and I told her I would trust you, then when she saw Videl trying to sneak into your tent she was determined that we ask you guys."**

**"I'll agree if Videl does. You have a very ravishing wife and if Videl allows it I would be honored to join you two, but not tonight I want her to myself tonight."**

**"Ok now that that is over with now for the second part of why I came."**

**"And what would that be my friend?"**

**"To give you some tips on what to try on her."**

**After they talked for a while the girls come over and knock.**

**"Come in." Gohan tells them.**

**Both 18 and Videl comes in and sits down.**

**"Well Krillin...what did he say?" 18 asks.**

**"He said he will is Videl agrees. How about Videl?" Krillin asks his wife.**

**"She said she would if Gohan agrees." 18 replies.**

**"But not tonight." Gohan and Videl state at the same time.**

**"Well goodnight you two. Don't stay up to late." Says a smiling 18 as she leaves the tent. **

**"Night Gohan." Krillin says as he follows his wife.**

**"Goodnight." Gohan and Videl say together.**

**Gohan zips up the tent and locks it. "Now back to what we were doing, and now I know a bit more tricks."**

**"Good me too." She tells him.**

**He goes to push her onto her back, but she shakes her head, and instead makes him lay on his back He gives her a knowing smile. (Krillin told her how to please her in this situation.)**

**"I see Krillin told you want to do if I decided to do this."**

**"Yes he said it was a favorite of 18's, so she would more then likely to teach it to you so he told me how to give you a lot of fun."**

**"Rrrreeeaaalllyyy." **

**He lifts her shirt over her head, and then unsnaps her bra. He throws her shirt and bra across the tent. He puts his hand on her breasts and kneads them gently. She releases a low moan. His hand goes down to her pants line. He pulls her pants and underwear to her knees. She stands up and lets him pull her clothes the rest of the way down, and off. While she is standing up he wiggles out of his pants, boxers, and shirt. (No he is not wearing his teddy bear underwear.) She goes back to her knees on top of him. She moans at the feel of his warm bare skin. She smiles at him.**

**"Ready." She asks as she leans down to kiss him.**

**After receiving a hot and passionate kiss he gives her a groan of need. She positions herself and sits so his manhood enters her. She lets out loud moan upon penetration. She begins to move back and forth with him within her. He groans at the feel of her movement and the feel of being inside her. His hand goes up her back and gently strokes her spine. She presses her back against his hand as she begins to move faster. She releases a moan of long suppressed lust, and of passion unmet. **

**"Oh Gohan!" She moans.**

**"I know love it has been to long." He pants.**

**She rolls off him on to her back. She is covered in a layer of sweat. Gohan looks at her not ready to stop delirious with lust, but not wanting to make her keep going if she didn't want to.**

**"Don't worry Gohan I'm not done yet I just want to be on bottom." She tells him**

**Without hesitation he takes his place on top of her. He readies himself and thrusts into her as deeply as he can. She moans with renewed passion. Her nails dig into his back as he thrusts into her as fast and hard as he can without hurting her. **

**"Yes !" She whispers. **

**After both of them are out of energy the fall asleep in each other's arms.**

**In the morning they wake up to voices. "Shit" they whisper together. **

**"We slept in, what are we going to do?" Vidal whispers in his ear.**

**"Umm umm pretend to be asleep." Gohan suggests.**

**"Gohan wake up it's time to go." Comes Goku's voice right next to the tent.**

**"Vidal wake up sweetie, we're leaving." Says Hercules voice slightly farther off at Vidal's tent.**

**"Ok dad coming." She says miserable from in Gohan's tent. Both she and Gohan come out of the tent at the same time. Hercule looks at Vidal, then her tent, then Gohan, then the tent they emerged from, and then back to Vidal. He gets ready to start yelling.**

**Krillin and 18 give them a silent, but knowing look.**

**"What are you doing in his tent? You've been engaged for five hours and you are already in his bed." Hercule starts shouting.**

**"Chile out Hercule. I'm sure all they did was cuddle. I'm sure he didn't just ask her to marry him then deflower her that night. Come on Hercule as much as you don't like it they are good kids, ok change that to adults." Bulma states firmly.**

**After this everyone goes home. On the way home Vidal gets a lecture from her father about boys. **

**The End **

**Till the next holiday **

**A/N: Please please review me. I want to know what you think. Do you think I got the charters personality's right?**

**Love**

**Amie**


End file.
